Doomsday Is Tomorrow
Debrief Dr. Elijah Cooper, an aging scientist, threatens the release of a doomsday device unless world peace is maintained. Credits Season 2, Episode 13 * Production Number: 45401 * Aired: January 19, 1977 * Written by: Kenneth Johnson * Directed by: Kenneth Johnson Guest Stars * Lew Ayres - Dr. Elijah Cooper * Kenneth O'Brien - Dr. Victor Evtuhov/Dr. Dmitri Muskov * David Opatoshu - Satari * Sam Chew - Russ * James Hong - Dr. Toshiro Kurosawa * Guerin Barry - Alex Quotes Rudy: Dr. Cooper, no one man can be allowed to play God! Dr. Cooper: (activates the Doomsday Device) It is done. Dr. Evtuhov: Dr. Cooper, I understand. But there will be those people that will insist that you deactivate your system. They will not respect your age or position. Even if it came to torture... Dr. Cooper: Yes, Dr. Evtuhov, I have thought of that. But it's completely out of my hands now. The Doomsday Device is controlled by Alex. Dr. Evtuhov: Alex? Dr. Kurosawa: Who's Alex? Rudy: We spoke to him when we came in here. Now who is he? Dr. Cooper: You're standing inside of him. Alex is the master computer that controls every phase of this complex. He is the highest form of computer art and design. Until this very moment, I've had him operating on only half efficiency, but from here on, his eyes and ears will watch over and govern this complex and it's defenses. He is supremely intelligent, yet passionless. Aren't you, Alex? Alex: Yes, Dr. Cooper. Dr. Cooper: A perfect guardian of the peace. So now, if any nation detonates a nuclear bomb, not even I can stop the Doomsday Device. The choice is clear and simple, my friends. It's peace - or oblivion. ---- Dmitri: How you pull me up like that? Jaime: Oh, just a little leverage, that's all. Dmitri: Little leverage?! Woman, you're speaking to a man very familiar with the laws of physics. Now, I'd like to know how you do that! Jaime: Doctor, I am a little stronger than I look, so let's just leave it at that. ---- Dmitri: (winded) You... you... you... you... you... you're a cyborg! Jaime: A what? Dmitri: Cyborg. Cybernetic organism. Jaime: Well, I prefer to call it bionics myself. It has a much nicer ring to it. ---- Dr. Cooper: It's funny how people never feel closer to life than when death is right there upon them. I always appreciated life most dearly when I was at someone's funeral. Jaime: I understand the feeling, believe me. But Dr. Cooper, I need your help; now, the world needs your help. There are some men in the Mideast who don't believe that you've created this Doomsday Device and they're about to test a hydrogen bomb. You must tell me how to stop your device! Dr. Cooper: I'm greatly saddened that this has come to pass so soon, but I warned you - there is no way to reverse the device. Jaime: Oh, please...! Dr. Cooper: My child, the people of the world have persisted in their warring ways and they must learn their lesson. God help you, my child. God help us all. (he dies) ---- Jaime: You realize that I have to get to the central core of this complex and stop this from happening, don't you? Alex: It is foolish to even make the attempt. Jaime: Well, I'm going to. Alex: The central core housing the Doomsday Device is more than a mile underground, and I have sufficient defenses to stop you. I am programmed to show no mercy. You will die if you make the attempt. Jaime: So, then... it is a duel, between you and me. Alex: Yes. May the best... one... win. Trivia Nitpicks Scenes Deleted In Syndication * At the beginning of Act II, Jaime Sommers is sitting in her kitchen, in her pajamas, drinking a cup of tea and watching the world's reaction to Dr. Cooper's announcement of the existence of the Doomsday Device. The news announcer explains how there is doubt that the Doomsday Device even exists, but that Dr. Cooper's reputation as a nuclear physicist leaves room for doubt. He then notes that the UN Security Council will meet on the matter. In syndication, the actual footage of the Security Council meeting is where Act II starts. * Just after Oscar Goldman and Mark Russell leave the United Nations, the scene cuts to Oscar quizzing Jaime on her French skills, then discussing her mission, and Rudy Wells telling both of them that if Dr. Cooper says he has a device capable of destroying all life on this planet, it probably can. This all takes place aboard Air Force One. Then we see three vehicles approaching the security gate at Dr. Cooper's complex. This is all cut out of syndication; the scene starts with Jaime showing her ID badge to the camera run by Alex. * The entire sequence that shows a chopper running some reconnaissance over Dr. Cooper's complex and is shot down by Alex is cut out. 213